CoD Zombies : Just a Game?
by Spazoid247
Summary: We all know it as a game, just a simple game mode that we'd play hours on end with our friends. But, have any of you ever heard of the multiple world theory? If Treyarch created a world where a person, Like Dr. Maxis, that could be in many different worlds, then couldn't they reach out to us for help?
1. Chapter 1 : The New Test Subjects

"Damnit Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled out over the ringing gun fire. "You can't even work that teleporter, can you?!"

"Dempsey, for the sake of our mission, turn around and shoot the damned!" Richtofen yelled from the control panel.

Dempsey, Nikolia, Takeo, and Richtofen, ever since France, they were always having tension build between them. Their mission was simple, create a better future. They were on their way to do just that...but after they aquired the soul of what Dempsey had coined "Dempsey 1.0" from Griffon Castle, Der Eisendrache, Maxis had spoke to them.

"There is an item that you need...but you do not have enough time alone...now quickly...go to the theater station, use these coordinates on the receiving pad there...and aquire help for our mission." Is what they were told. Of course, Demspey, Nikolia, and Takeo were skeptic about the plan...but Richtofen was not wavered as they quickly made their way there.

"It will never be an easy mission, will it?" Nikolai complained quite loudly as he pumped shells into the dead from his KRM-262 shotgun.

"You simple Russian, there is no victory without struggle!" Takeo yelled as he sliced a zombie in two with his sharp katana. Demspey came up behind the two, quickly firing into the horde of undead with his Dingo heavy machine gun, ripping the dead to shreds.

"We need to leave, now!" He spoke up as the wave of undead that had been set after them had finally been ripped down to nothing. "While we still have a chance..."

Suddenly, the sound of a click, followed by a long gong of a noise over the speakers in the facility were heard, followed by Richtofen yelling.

"Wundabar! The device is set! Now, let us leave before we are ripped to shreds!" He yelled louder than them, following them out quickly as the sound of the teleporter started to humming to life grew louder...

Hours later...

After nightfall had fell over the theater, a lone man had entered quietly, keeping to the shadows as he maneuvered his way into the main theater room, where the teleporter chamber was kept. The man made his way up to the chamber before abruptly placing a finger on a device in his ear.

"Yes yes Doctor Maxis, I have made it to Control Station." The man spoke in what seemed to be a German accent, but not as rough as most Germans of the current time period. "I am at the chamber...calm down...I didn't touch the panel." He said with a chuckle, seeming to act like he was old friends of Maxis. The man then walked up to a side panel, on the chamber, checking some numbers and stats. "It seems the subjects you wanted have arrived safely..." He says as he presses a button, causing the chamber door to open. Inside where young adults, passed out on the floor of the chamber, two males and one female. The first male seemed older and more chiseled, wearing a U.S. Marine outfit from WW2, the second with a more rugish look to him, wearing a bandana and an outfit from the U.S. from the Cold War times. The female stood out in both gender, and gear, wearing something like an augmented exoskeleton, but it wasn't as bulky as one might think. It wasn't easy to tell what nation she was from, her colors and gear not matching any known at the time.

The man looked over the three before speaking into the device again. "We have a problem...we only got three at the moment." He spoke with urgency. With the three beginning to stir awake, the man turned up the volume on his device, making Maxis' voice clear.

"Do not worry...the fourth subject will be joining us shortly...now...do as I say to set up for him..."

In another dimension...

"Yes mom, I did take out the trash!" Mike Voss yelled to his mother as he came back inside his house. He was a nineteen year old young man, with some messy dirty blond hair, and the height of a twenty one year old man. After getting a response from his mother, he quickly made his way to his room, quickly setting up his Xbox One.

"Finally! The week is over, and I can play some more Black Ops 3." He thought aloud with a small sigh. Yes, he is a Call of Duty player...but as things got repetitive in multiplayer, he had turned his attention to another aspect of the games, the zombies mode. To be honest about himself, he was pretty good at it. He quickly loads up the game and goes to the zombies menu. Seeing that the character on screen hasn't loaded yet, he sat back in his chair and waited for it to load.

"Maybe I should see if Rob is on..." He mutters as the game loaded fully. He sat back up before acquiring a puzzled look to his face. The character sitting on his screen was one that he had never seen before. His first thought was it being a DLC glitch...but the more he looked at this character...the more he felt like he was looking into a mirror.

Suddenly, a notification popped on, blurring the rest of the screen to make it the only noticeable thing. Mike jumped a bit at the sudden appearance, but none the less read it. It was an invite to a zombies game.

"Alright, Maxis_935...we can play a game." He said in a cautious tone before pressing A over the accept option. At first, nothing happened, then it looked as if his tv had turned into a computer, numbers and letters being calculated on screen. He was beginning to think he may be getting hacked...but his thought process was interrupted by a voice in his speakers.

"Activating 115 displacement." A old and rugged voice spoke out. Mike was ready to turn off the system...but the next thing he knew, was a bright flash, and the sound of the in-game teleporter screeching around him.

The sound of the teleporter discharging was heard as Mike fell to the floor, feeling all the breath in his lungs had been ripped away. He grasped his chest as his vision came back to him, seeing a destroyed roof above him. Once his breath mostly rejoined him, he slowly sat up to look at his surroundings, seeing tattered movie posters in a different language, destroyed mercandise, broken walls with mold...and a soda machine with a blue glow to it, with "Quick Revive" plastered over it.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself as he stumbled to his feet. Suddenly, as if to answer his question, a radio that sat on the small podium in front of the teleporter pad had sparked to life, with a female voice ringing over the static.

"Hello? Hello?! Come in. Any one there?" The voice was urgent, as if battle hardened to get to the topic quickly. Mike jumped a bit at how sudden the voice came in, but he hesitantly walked over to it, and picked it up to speak to it.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked nervously, he wanted to know what was happening, but he knew if he demanded answers, he'd most likely be left without any. On the other end of the radio, a large, and audible sigh from a group of people was heard, before the female voice spoke again, this time with relief.

"Doctor, the subject has arrived." Mike was left with more questions as he heard someone getting closer to the radio.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here to this vorld...but you are of utmost importance to a team I'm trying to build." The man spoke in a heavy German accent, almost a bit confusing to Mike. "I should introduce myself, I, am Doctor Ludvid Maxis." At that name, Mike's eyes widened after it was spoken, he couldn't help but start thinking that he was dragged into the game, more specifically, the Zombies storyline.

"Now, I know this all may be overvhelming, but you must hurry...the dead still walk in that building...so quickly put on that vest we left for you and load up." Maxis spoke quickly as the moans of the dead got slightly audible to Mike. He then quickly moved around in search for the vest, and once he got it, he pulled it over his head to put on.

In between dimensions...

"Do you really think this guy has a shot?..." The WW2 soldier asked from his chair in the back of the room with the Cold War soldier beside him, watching a monitor of Mike. An old man that sat at many monitors had turned in his chair to look at the man.

"Yes Christian, I believe he does...you must remember, I chose you four for my own reasons...and your skills." Maxis spoke in a serious tone before turning back to the monitors of the theater that Mike was in. The female then walked up to his side to look at all the monitors before speaking.

"What war was he in?..." She asked curiously as she turned to him, her augmented gear moving with her like she was born with it. Maxis had shook his head slightly as his vision fixed on Mike in the monitors.

"No var...he has no combat experience...yet...he may know more about our mission than even I..." Maxis added the second part quickly, as if to keep the three from questioning him once more. "Now...Kress...go sit with the others...I believe ve have a show to vatch." She nodded with a sigh as she joined the other males...all of them turning to watch the events unfold...


	2. Chapter 2 : Initiation

Mike had quickly strapped on the vest, not taking him long before finding the MR6 pistol in one of the pockets.

"Great, you've already found the pistol. Now, quickly, fight the dead back!" Maxis spoke over the radio to him. However, Mike seemed to have entered a world of his own. He turned to an open barrier, seeing a lone zombie crawl through, now making its way to him. He knew how to handle the zombies in-game, so if these were the same...then he gots this.

He lifted the pistol up at the zombie before firing six shots into it. The six shots didn't kill it, but quickly placing a knife into its skull was enough afterward.

"This is the best point strategy in round one..." He said proudly to himself as he began to rebuild the barrier.

...

"What the hell does this kid think he's doing?! He's wasting ammo!" Christan had yelled at the monitor.

"Yea...what in the world is he doing?" The Cold War soldier had asked curiously. Maxis took their questions and looked at his monitors. He then looked at a separate screen, showing some stats that the vest Mike was wearing had been showing him, one stat being his Heath, another his estimated sprint duration, and another labeled points. After Mike had made it through his first wave of real zombies, Maxis spoke up to the three.

"I do not know...but vhatever he's doing...he's playing this game the spirits have set up for us like it was a joke..." He spoke in a surprised tone, the three coming over to look at the stats as well.

"What the...his points are much higher than us after his first wave..." Kress says in what seemed to be awe and surprise. Maxis nodded as he turned his attention back to Mike...

...

Round two, Mike was firing full mags from the MR6 into the zombies before stabbing them.

"This is great, being able to move normally right now, I can dodge them even better." He praised the fact quite happily as the round changed again. He gave a look around with a smile before his gaze landed on a chalk drawing of the Shieva. He was about to buy it happily, but then a thought dawned on him. Would his attachments from his game be brought over to this situation? If it did, that would mean most of the guns available to him were already modified almost up to the teeth. He smiled mischievously as he walked over to the chalk drawing, putting his hands over it. Once his hands made contact with the drawing, the gun began to materialize into his hand from the wall. Once it had completely formed, he pulled the Shieva from the wall with a wide grin.

"Perfect..." He said as he looked it over. The biggest thing to notice about the gun, was it had the Nuk3Town camo on, next was the ELO sight, along with rapid fire, long barrel, stock, and grip equipped as well.

"Let's do this..." He said to himself as he tightened his grip on the weapon, before moving forward while firing at the heads of the dead.

...some time later...

"What is this guy?!" Christian yelled out in annoyance as he held his head in his hands. The four of them had been watching Mike for a few hours now. "First off, why do all his weapons have modifications like that?!" Kress was in awe of the weapons he had.

"It seems he's using weapons from my era...but to have a decked out Dingo and Man-O-War...I didn't pick up and weapons with any modifications..." She said with a mix of complaining and fascination. The Cold War soldier was sitting and watching, fully immersed into the show. Maxis turned to the three with a sigh, before looking at him.

"Alex...vhat are your thoughts?" Maxis asked curiously, Alex had been silent for a while now.

"Honestly...I'm just wondering where you found him..." Alex had spoke with a small sigh, watching Mike take on his twentieth wave. Maxis gave a sigh in a return as he turned back to the screens, keeping silent for now.

"Hey, when was the last time a zombie had hit him?" Christian asked as he looked at the other two soldiers. Kress shrugged when Alex spoke up.

"Round nine...and it was due to him running by a quick crawler..." He said with a voice that showed he was truly immersed.

...

Running through the theater with every door open was now like a walk through the park for Mike. He would be leading the horde of zombies around before turning and firing into the horde with his Man-O-War.

"Come on! Is this all you got?" He yelled to the horde, only getting moans and screeches as a response. He chuckled slightly as he kept moving. He may have seemed to be having too much fun with this, but it was fine with it. This whole thing was still a game to him. "I can run circles around you all, even without Stamina-Up!" He yells as he fires once again. After a few moments, he quickly ran up to the teleporter pad.

"Alright, let's Pack a Punch!" He says with an innocent, yet with a magnificently happy smile as he activated the teleporter. The teleporter hummed and sparked to life around him...but once his vision had cleared...he wasn't in the projector room as he thought he'd be...after that teleport, it was clear to him that his body wasn't used to the sensation. He began to collapse to the ground before feeling soft, yet strong arms grab and hold him up as his vision began to blur again.

"Looks like our dead killer can't hold his lunch well." Christian said after watching Mike teleport in and pass out in Kress' arms.

"Hey, you weren't any better!" Kress says with a laugh, followed by Alex.

"Yea, you're the only one to blow chunks still." Alex said with a small snicker. Maxis then stood from his chair to walk over to Kress and Mike.

"Is his breathing normal?" Maxis asked seriously as he looked over Mike. Kress nodded to the man as she moved her hand in front of Mike's mouth.

"Yea, he's breathing Doctor..." She said in a sigh of relief. Maxis nodded and turned to Christian, pointing at him.

"Help Kress get him to med bay...I'll signal Doctor Monty that he has a new patient." He says sternly before exiting the room with a sigh. The three were silent for a moment before Christian walked over to help.

"Let's get this guy moving." He says as he reaches for an arm to grab. Kress takes the other arm and helps lift Mike up as they began to move.

"What do you think they'll add to his genetics?" Kress asked worriedly.

"I don't know...I hope not to find out." Christian says as they left the room, leaving a silent Alex Mason to wait in the monitor room.


	3. Chapter 3 : Team of Randoms

It had been hours since Mike had teleported to this house in between space and time. His dreams dotted with strange visions...ones of creatures that exceeded both the living and dead...and an item that he's seen in his game often recently, the Summoning Key.

Outside his dreams, in the twisted place they stayed in, Mike was out cold from his teleportation still, Kress sitting in a chair in the corner of the room as she watched the man, that had gotten her out of that theater, work on Mike, giving him shots of fluids and checking him for any injuries.

"You know he didn't get hurt right?" Kress asked as she couldn't take staying out of the way anymore, getting up to walk over. The man nodded as he looked up at her.

"Yes, I do know that...just can't be too sure. Anyway, with the injections I gave him, he will not only be able to hold his lunch in the teleportation, but will also have amplified...stats...or whatever you call them." The man said as he cleaned up his work station. A moment passes in silence, the man seeming to try and avoid conversation.

"Monty...I know you gave him a perma-perk like the rest of us.." Kress said as she crossed her arms. Monty sighed heavily and nodded, lifting his glasses from his face.

"Yes yes...like you three...I gave him a permanent perk...as a way to give him his own edge in our mission." He said as he wiped a smudge from his glasses.

"So, that means he doesn't have Quick Revive like me...Juggernog like Alex, or Phd flopper like Chritsian?" Kress asked with an eyebrow raised at the sleeping Mike.

"Correct...he has a..."special" case if I must say. He got a perk that I've passed into the "third" tier, or 3.0 stage." Monty spoke with a strange tone, one that, if interpreted wrong, made him look like a mad scientist. Kress racked her brain for what he spoke of, keeping her arms around her chest tightly as she grew impatient with her memory.

"So..." She started with a chuckle. "...You did it...Double-Tap?" She asked with a grin. Monty only returned the grin before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The sudden slam of the door seemed enough to spark life into Mike, causing him to wake with a jump to a sitting position, breathing heavily as he recovered from his dreams. Once he did, he began to look around, panic suddenly in his expression before Kress grabbed his arm.

"Whoa dude, chill out." She said with a gentle tone, one that seemed to calm Mike after he looked at her bright expression.

"W-who are you?" Mike spoke cautiously. To him, if what had happened earlier truly did happened, and he was in the game...then he didn't know anything about this girl.

"Oh, my name is Kress." She said in a bright tone, having Mike calm down even more. Mike smiled slightly before speaking.

"I'm...Mike...nice to meet you." He said with a nervous tone, extending his hand to shake hers. She happily did so, her gear that seemed to hover over her hand catching Mike's attention as Kress spoke.

"Like wise, I have to admit, you are an amazing survivalist." She said excitedly, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wait...what do you mean?" He asked cautiously once again.

"Oh, a few others and I watched you survive in that theater." She said with a chuckle. Mike smiled slightly before his brain put the events together.

"Wait! You were the girl on the radio!" He said happily. Kress nodded with a chuckle at his excitement.

"Very observant too, yes, I was the first one on the radio to speak to you.." She said with a gentle smile. Mike grinned a bit, having already decided to ask about the gear she had on later on.

Quickly, the door to the room swung open, revealing the two other soldiers.

"Oh, our zombie killer is up?" Christian asked with a grin, looking over at the two. Alex chuckled slightly as he walked inside.

"That's good, I guess a questionnaire is needed." Alex said as he grabbed another chair to sit as he chuckled at the other two as Mike was left confused.

"Whoa, he just woke up, and now you two are gonna interrogate him?" She asked as if it was a joke. Mike chuckled nervously as the three of them turned to him with wide grins.

Christian was the first to ask. "Alright, I don't care what the Doc says, have you ever been in combat before?" He asked with a hint of sternness in his voice. Mike chuckled slightly as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well...not before today...but I've seen enough of it to copy the tactics." Mike says nervously, hoping these more battle worn men wouldn't beat him for answers. Christian was in slight denial of this fact as Alex spoke up.

"Does that mean you're a high ranking soldier during a time of peace?" He spoke quizzically, wanting answers.

"No, not at all...I'm not even in the military, I actually finished high school recently." Mike chuckled a bit more. Alex's eyes widened a bit at this.

"Hold on, how old are you?" Kress asked curiously, seeming to be thinking of something. Mike withheld another chuckle.

"Nineteen..." He said as he let that chuckle out. However, it didn't seem to be a small thing to laugh about. Alex and Christian sat there with wide open jaws, and Kress sat a bit more uncomfortably in her chair.

"Wow...that's how old I am." Kress said with a nervous chuckle.

"What the hell?! Why did Maxis recruit, not just one, but TWO teenagers into this fight?!" Christian yelled as he stood up angrily. "And this one doesn't even have combat experience! Why would he get this one?!"

"Because, he just just destroyed each one of you three's records in the "game"!" Maxis yelled to Christian from the open door angrily. The four quickly turned to look at the older man, seeing impatience in his posture as he walked over to the bed.

"Dr...Maxis?" Mike said with a shocked look. Maxis' expression softened and nodded.

"It's a relief that you already know me...lets us escape introductions. Can you stand Mike?" Maxis asked as he stopped in front of the four of them. Mike nodded quickly, slowly climbing out of the bed to stand amongst the other three. Once he did so, Maxis nodded with a smile.

"Finally...the team is assembled...you have no clue how much ve need your assistance." He spoke with a tired tone, rubbing his neck as if it was strained. "Artifacts, scattered and lost...must now be gathered...if we are to hope for a better future.."

"Maxis, you've been telling us about these artifacts for a few days...but when are you gonna explain to us about them?" Alex asked with an impatient tone.

"That's just it..." Maxis said reaching into his lab coat pocket, pulling out a device, in which presented an image of a strange looking, and slightly large coin, encrusted with symbols. "...The key...the Gate Key...if ve are to roam the vorld's vhen ve need, then ve need this coin...from a Russian Rocket Launch Research Station." The three fell into hushed whispers...but not Mike, his face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Ascension..." Mike said in a stunned state, the four others turning to him in confusion.

"What?" The three soldiers looked at him with confusion, filling their expressions.

"It seems our newest member already knows intel ve yet know." Maxis spoke with an interested look. Mike was struck with sudden nervousness as he realized the others were watching him.

"Well...if I remember correctly...it's a Russian cosmodrome, I forget who worked there...but in a different timeline...the apocalypse reaches there." Mike said, racking his brain for any info on the map.

"Perfect! You four shall leave for this cosmodrome in the morning. Now, the four of you just rest." Maxis spoke as he moved to leave the room, leaving the four to themselves. Mike sat there and watched as the two men got up and walked out of the room without a word being muttered, leaving him with the mysterious girl.

"So..." He said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. She looked at him and chuckled softly before walking over to another bed.

"Don't worry, we all will have something to prove." She says as she calmly climbs into the bed, seeming to fall asleep on impact, leaving Mike to his thoughts.

"A team...randomly selected? Or chosen specifically?..." He asked himself in a whisper before sleep regained control of the gaming geek.


	4. Chapter 4 : In the Rocket's Shadow

The strange dreams continued to to have its hold on Mike, some of it was unknown to him, while others he knew from the game. But it was a short lived time...he had soon woke up to the sound of someone loading shells into a shotgun. Kress was sitting across the room, loading her own KRM shotgun. He sat up slowly from his bed as he looked at her.

"I'd have to guess you're ready for the mission." Mike said with a nervous chuckle. If he knew anything about girls with guns...he'd have to be careful. She simply looked at him as she finished loading it.

"I have to be, it's what I was trained to do." She says plainly. "Besides, Monty has called us out since we are moving in an hour." Mike was a bit wide eyed at the time frame...but the name got him.

Dr. Monty...an elusive character within the Black Ops 3 zombies story...gobblegum, and the perk machines were said to be made by Monty...even the drops...hell, his face only appeared recently in the game...asking the four characters to do the right thing...and that man is here? Mike was at a loss of words as he silently began to put on some of the gear from the other day.

Silently, Mike followed Kress down to the main room...down towards the basement. He felt anxious for an odd reason...was it his excitement? His thrill of playing the game? Or was it the fun fact that he's getting a small tour of The House every youtuber had been dying to see in zombies. Mike smiled slightly at that thought as Christain and Alex slowly joined up with them as they came down to the basement, where Maxis was setting up the teleporter with another man in a lab coat.

"Alright, what's our insertion?" Alex had asked as he loaded a bullet into the chamber of his HVK-30 assault rifle. The other man in a lab coat turned to the four quickly.

"We will drop you into the Asencion facility undercover. Mike and Kress are playing the part of the scientists, while you and Christian are the guards...you must be familiar with the roll if I am right, Mason." The man said as he went over to grab the uniforms.

"Yes, I am familiar with it, Monty." Alex said with an irritated tone as he walked over to grab his uniform from Monty. The others did the same...however, Mike stood still watching this...Monty.

"So you are really Doctor Monty?" He speaks out urgently, causing the three and the man to turn to him with quizzical looks. However, the man let out a soft chuckle before speaking.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Monty asked with a wide smile. Mike on the other hand, wasn't fazed, possibly even angry.

"Because, the Monty I've seen is an old man, with a red scarf and some poor clothing..." Mike said with an angered tone, his arms crossed. The three teammates looked at Mike as if he was a mad man, however the lab coated man gave a small scoff, before speaking with a strong British accent, as if it was easy to switch.

"My god, where did you find this one Maxis?" The man spoke with an amused laugh as he walked behind the teleporter wall, appearing on the other side, now dressed in the way Mike described. The old man held a strange sense of mystery to him, offering the feeling of looking at a powerful being to those that watched him. The other three were dumbfounded by how Monty changed his form at the drop of dime of being called out.

However, before any of the three could speak, Maxis actually laughed.

"Quite the brains ve got here, makes me calm to see ve have an observant team." He spoke as he flipped a switch, causing the teleporter to hum to life. "But quickly, get into your roles." He says, waving the four off.

Mike was the first to walk back up the stairs with his uniform, being followed by the three skeptical teammates. He made it back upstairs...and just before he went into the room he had slept...he could've sworn he heard snoring...as if another person was here. He wasn't able to check anything though as he was pushed into the room, hearing the door close behind him.

"What the hell?!" Mike says in irritation as he turned around, to see Kress now stood there, laying the lab coat down.

"Come on, get ready already." She said with an irritated growl of her own as she began to take off some equipment. Mike on the other hand, had slowly froze in place. The young man wasn't used to this kind of scenario. This girl, just without a second thought, was preparing herself for a battle, at such a young age. He remembered all the girls who he knew from highschool, granted they were all the preppy and crap like that, but this girl, his age, was quickly readying herself.

And well...that's not saying anything about how Mike wasn't the best with people skills, let alone with girls...yesterday, he was able to speak normally with her since he was still blinded by the fact that he's in his favorite game...but now that the effect calmed down, and her taking off her body armor and augmentations, he quickly realized that she was still human, still a girl. And who could blame him for watching her put the lab coat on herself over some inconspicuous civilian clothing, letting her jet black hair unfurl out. But she quickly snapped him out of his small trance with a grin and a chuckle.

"Well? I'm guessing your surprised by the way I look?" She asked with that wide grin. She must get that often. Mike quickly looked down at his lab coat and chuckled nervously.

"I guess you could say that..." He said as he moved quickly to get his body armor off himself. She let out another chuckle, sitting down on her bed.

"Don't worry, I've had many of my comrades watch me, I swear...it's either because of my young age, or my looks." She says with a sigh. Mike, taking a quick glance at her before throwing the lab coat on over his clothes, he quickly came to the conclusion that it was more one reason than another.

Soon after Mike's little scene, both him and Kress joined up with Christain and Alex, the both of them dressed for their part, Russian gear and such. The air that hung around them was heavy, but was strong like determination. The four of them had to trade weapons with that of the times. Alex and Christain taking AK47s, and their two scientists, M1911s. Now loaded up, the four made their way into the basement, where Maxis and Monty were waiting.

"Excellent! Now step into the teleporter...and your mission will begin." Monty said with a sarcastic chuckle. It wasn't a thrilling scenario for them, but Mike knew this was his first level if anything...at least he kept thinking that. The four stepped on, and without a send off, were teleported away quickly, their surroundings changing quickly, soon revealing a small, empty room, with a large window showing a large rocket with Russian symbols across it.

"Doctor...we are in." Christian said into the comms as the others shook off the effect of teleportation. To Mike's surprise, he didn't feel like passing out, it was just a minor headache this time.

"Ready?" Kress asked Mike with a wide smile, who returned it with his own.

"Lets do this..." Mike said as the four moved to the door.


End file.
